Twilight Encounter
by Ella Anders
Summary: Ladybug twisted her head and offered a glance at Cat Noir. A part of her wanted to laugh. After all the trouble he has caused her, the number of times she worried she was not going to make it out alive, all the instances she had to bail him out and the ego trips…he did this.


_**Twilight Encounter**_

Summa _ry: Ladybug twisted her head and offered a glance at Cat Noir. A part of her wanted to laugh. After all the trouble he has caused her, the number of times she worried she was not going to make it out alive, all the instances she had to bail him out and the ego trips…he did this._

 _Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoons. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: It has been a while since I have turned out something along the lines of romance, and I have been wanting to do something with Ladybug for a while now. Since my muse is a royal pain when it comes to plot bunnies, well this happened._

* * *

Ladybug sighed as she watched the sun begin to set around the tall and snow-covered landscape of her beloved Paris. Her finger idly twisting a lock of lose hair that had come undone in the battle beforehand. Normally after dealing with another battle she had preferred to return home, to her normal life, and try and soak her warn body in a warm bath to relive some of the pain.

It had been months since she had become the heroin she was now, and boy had it made life challenging. To think once she was just simple and ordinary Marinette; a thirteen-year-old girl who was reduced to a rambling fool when in the presence of her crush. Getting good grades and getting that internship at the fashion house had been her greatest aspirations- and of course gaining Adrien's affections.

"Now it's save Paris from evil, capture the akumas before normal citizens find themselves under our enemies' effect…whoever that is…" Ladybug pouted her lips as she folded her arms against her chest, both that in annoyance that she still lacked proper answers and to help block a gust of cold winter air that was overcoming her. Even though her form was both that powerful and protective it was not the warmest thing to run around in during the winter months. A fact she leant under very unpleasant conditions.

As she found herself shivering fiercely and her hands rubbing her arms for warmth Ladybug found it hard to remove her gaze from the city's sky-line. A smile flashed across her frozen face. At the end of the day the sacrifices she made always was well worth it.

Still, was it too much to ask for Adrien's attention?

"My, my, my." A voice called, jerking Ladybug from her own though and day-dreams of her crush and back to reality. With a roll of the eyes she found her arms making way to her hips. There was no point in looking to see who was calling for her, after all she already knew that voice well. Perhaps too well.

Sure enough, standing only a few feet away was that of Cat Noir, Ladybug's partner…at least when he was useful. But that was rare. Graced, or cursed as she liked to believe, with that of the power of bad luck Cat Noir was often more trouble than he was of aid. Ladybug had more often than she thought at first bailing his tail out. So much so that she stopped bothering counting all of the times. If she did there was a good chance she might just lose it and leave the ego-driven guy to his own demise.

"What? No hot date with a scratching post?"

Cat Noir made a face as he pointed an index finger, "My Lady, always teasing. Why would someone-"He continued on, praising himself as he pushed out his chest and showed off her musical build. After a good while of singing his own glory, the masked hero took note of the fact Ladybug was not listening. Granted, that was far from unusual, but normally at this point she would cut him off after having her fill. Cat Nori's expression fell as his eyes fell onto the girl before him. She was standing with her back towards him and arms folded as she looked out onto the city. He frowned, "Something wrong, my lady?"

"Huh?" Ladybug blinked. "Oh. Nothing."

Cat Noir narrowed his eyes as he walked towards her. "Not buying it. We might not have known each other that long…or talked much…well, I have talked, you- eh, not so much. Still, I know there is something you're not saying."

"Just thinking…"

Cat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but stopped before the words danced across the tip of his tongue. Slowly he studied his partner's expression; distance and serious. Something was weighing on her. With a sigh, Cat Noir raked a hand threw his askew hair. "This wasn't the mood I was hoping for," He slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a single red rose and held it inches in front of Ladybug's face. "But Happy Valentine's Day."

"Huh?!" Ladybug slowly grasped the rose in her hands as she examined it. Sure enough it was a normal rose, a beautiful one at that. "How did-"

Cat Noir smirked, "I have been waiting to give it to you for a while now." He shrugged casually "You are not what I would call an easy person to get to, sorry it's late."

Ladybug twisted her head and offered a glance at Cat Noir. A part of her wanted to laugh. After all the trouble he has caused her, the number of times she worried she was not going to make it out alive, all the instances she had to bail him out and the ego trips…he did this. Something truly kind and heartwarming…or was this just another way to try and steal a kiss from her?

Still it was a nice gesture.

And it gave her an idea.

With a sly smile of her own, Ladybug strolled to Cat Noir's side and perched herself on the tips of her toes to match his height. "Thank you, _kitty_." She whispered in his ear before offer a soft kiss on the cheek.

He might not be Adrien, but at least Cat was better than being completely alone…at least she hoped.


End file.
